


50 Words - Katniss and Peeta

by lehulei



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehulei/pseuds/lehulei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 random words to prompt 50 sentences.  Harder than I thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Words - Katniss and Peeta

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note: Writing one-liners for fifty words is actually pretty hard. I could feel my brain imploding. Let me know what you think and if you have a favorite!**

**shore**

It was on the shore of that arena that she first felt it.

**feign**

"Oh gosh. Thank you! You really shouldn't have gotten me this billowing, purple…dress…thing. Really, Effie. You shouldn't have."

**wow**

From the moment he heard her sing in class, he knew that that was it for him.

**kiss**

She regretted that the first time they kissed was for an audience.

**correct**

There were times during the Games when she wished Haymitch hadn't known her so well.

**little**

As he watched his daughter pack her bags to make a career in the Capitol, he realized just how much she'd grown up.

**zoo**

Sometimes, when her kids join up with the others' of the District, she can imagine what managing a zoo would be like.

**accessory**

As she walked through the District square, there were many that noted she wore her bow and arrows like another girl would wear earrings and pearls.

**qualm**

When she found out the danger he was in, she had no qualms bargaining for his life.

**hoodwink**

Sitting at that table, after the rebels had won, and hearing the lives of the Capitol children being voted away into another Hunger Games, Peeta felt that he'd been deceived.

**enchant**

Katniss didn't believe in magic, but when she saw Peeta work the dough with his bare, strong hands, she found herself enchanted.

**sorbet**

The delight she found in having cool flavored ice melt on her tongue showed her the joys of childhood that she had missed.

**resurgence**

When the factory opened in District 12, the whole area seemed to come back to life—not even _back_ to life, but started living.

**chorus**

She'd initially rejected the idea, but when she stood with the rest of the chorus and sang, she felt thankful Peeta had been able to change her mind.

**bowstring**

As she took in the bowstring and the boy whose fingers were tangled up in it, it occurred to her that her son might have more of his father in him than she thought.

**anonymous**

It was hard to keep a low profile once you'd assassinated the President.

**tick-tock**

Katniss could never look at a clock the same way again after her second Game.

**sacred**

Sometimes he suspects there is a shrine to some drunk god in Haymitch's house.

**drive**

Learning to drive was probably almost as scary for him as it was for her.

**normal**

When she watched Peeta with their children, playing in the Meadow, she was surprised how her definition of "normal" had changed over the years.

**go**

Her mother hesitated on leaving the District but Katniss let her know that it was alright, she could go.

**vex**

"Iris Prim Mellark! You are not going out wearing practically nothing!"

**included**

Haymitch looked around the dinner table, at Peeta, Katniss and their children, and realized that he had a family.

**uneventful**

Days where nothing happened at all was good in her mind.

**jaded**

Even a man such as Haymitch could help but smile when the Mellark children were around.

**pleasure**

It was walking through the forest, alive with the symphony of animals and birds, smelling of green and _life._

**misunderstand**

There was no room for misunderstanding in their lives, not when they needed each other so much.

**oval**

His children couldn't seem to get the circular shape of the cake and so he made a new line of oval cakes.

**nonsense**

Seeing Katniss bent over their baby girl and cooing at her was a scene he thought he'd never be lucky enough to witness.

**groom**

He couldn't wait for her at the end of the aisle so he met her halfway instead.

**wharf**

The salty breeze found its way through her hair as she stood at the edge of the wharf, breathing in freedom.

**stage fright**

Prior to his son's piano recital, Peeta told him to imagine everyone being naked and just as embarrassed as he was. Lorne ended up laughing himself off stage.

**forefinger**

"No, Haymitch, for the last time: I will not pull your finger!"

**moody**

The second pregnancy was much easier to navigate for Peeta now that he realized that Katniss' moods were defined by her intake of food.

**treasure**

Somehow, a headless lizard wasn't as wonderful to his sister as it was to him.

**bruise**

They hoped that there would never come a time where their children did not think that cuts and bruises could just be kissed away.

**jangle**

She knew that she'd fallen hard when her entire body would tingle in anticipation at the jangle of his keys at the front door.

**rye bread**

Even though it had no sugar and nothing particularly special about it, his daughter thought rye bread was the yummiest.

**her**

Meeting her daughter's eyes that first time changed Katniss' life.

**love**

It wasn't definable by any means, what he felt when she was in his arms and his hands were in her hair.

**electric**

When she was feeling aroused, the look she'd throw at him was electric.

**palace**

He stood in front of their home, wiping his hands on a rag and surveyed the plants he had coaxed into growing and spilling around it.

**arch**

His mouth found a spot just below her chin that made her arch instinctively.

**nothing**

Those drugs had been a welcomed oblivion.

**fantasy**

To tune out his mother's harsh words, he'd concentrate on kneading the dough and dream about long black hair and clear gray eyes.

**ocean**

She brought her children to the ocean so they could pay respects to Finnick and what he had sacrificed for their future.

**weep**

The sound of weeping brought him to her bed.

**ducktail**

The last thing she remembers about her sister is her shirt being untucked.

**gossamer**

On their wedding night, he brought her to a room where the sheets felt like gossamer against her skin.

**valor**

It wasn't valor or courage that had helped them survive, it had been their determination and will; but to the world at large, the words were synonymous.


End file.
